


One Moment, Abysmal Pain

by rainbowsprinklesandcats



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Cheat fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Rinharu is a one time thing, Will update tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsprinklesandcats/pseuds/rainbowsprinklesandcats
Summary: Haru and Rin continue to compete against one another. Emotions are had and Makoto involuntarily gets pushed into the emotional rollercoaster of these two. Makoto can't take it and leaves while Haru's realizations come slower than a turtle.





	One Moment, Abysmal Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not ship Rinharu. My heart breaks whenever there's involvement between the two, without Makoto (so yes, I'm good with Marinka XD). Expect that their interaction isn't going to be full of romantic things so if Rinharu is what you're after, then this isn't the story for you. None of my stories ever will be. I hope you find stories for your happiness though ^^

Slam!  
Haru flinches. He knows Rin gets wound up after races, particularly big ones. This one was no exception. The freestyle swimmer sighs and heads to one of the benches in the locker room.

  
"Rin." Haru will try and console him, as he always does. He hears the redhead sigh aloud before dragging his feet to Haru's direction and flops next to the raven-haired boy.

  
"Haru...." Rin's misery was heavy and thick in his voice. "I lost again."

  
Haru rubs his back, hoping he won't be driven away but half-expexting he will be. Rin looks up at him and Haru runs a finger across his cheek to wipe the tears that had slipped. Rin blinks at the contact and laughs after a while and just stares. They sit like that for a while until Rin starts coming closer. He kisses Haru on the cheek all of a sudden, the receiver being too shocked to react. So he stays there, glued to his chair as Rin places a kiss on his other cheek, one on his forehead and finally, his lips touches Haru's. Before Haru can process things, he was already kissing him back. The frustration, desire for comfort, driving them both. Haru pulls away first.

  
"Rin, this is wrong. We're both seeing other people." Their foreheads are touching and their hands don't leave each other's bodies.

  
"I know, I know."

  
"I love Makoto, Rin." Even as he says this, a small voice tells him _are you sure?_

  
"Hmmm... Sousuke..." Rin gets up. "I'll go to him now Haru. Thanks."

  
"Anytime. Rin?" The redhead turns to look at him. "Next time okay, a race?"

  
"Of course, Haru." Rin smiles and Haru knows he's okay. "Looking forward to it." They nod at each other and Haru is left alone in the locker room.

  
</3

  
Haru leaves the locker room after ten more minutes. The stadium is quiet, everyone had left already. All but one person. Haru couldn't lie and say he wasn't expecting it, but he always feels pleasantly surprised when he sees Makoto waiting for him. A tiny part of him expects the brunet to leave him someday. _It wouldn't be surprising_ , his conscience told him, _you're a bad boyfriend after all_. Haru shakes his head and steps closer to his lover. But Makoto doesn't turn, his gaze far away.

  
"Makoto?"

  
"Oh, Haru. You're here. Let's go home." Makoto pulls on a smile, a strained one. Haru knows all of his smiles, this one being his least favorite. But Makoto doesn't say anything and Haru doesn't press, not wanting to pressure him. Not now, not after what happened. Makoto turns around and before Haru could stop himself, his hand reaches forward to grab... thin air. Makoto's hands are on his bag straps, looking somewhere ahead, somewhere Haru can't see. It bothered the swimmer, a lot more than he thought possible. He didn't realize he was so used to having Makoto's hand in his now.

  
"Is everything okay, Makoto?"

  
"Hmm? Sure, Haru." The brunet barely steals a glance at him and the gnawing feeling in Haru's guts continues. _What if he saw the kiss? He wouldn't have, right? Why would he be in the locker room?_ Haru thinks as he realizes how quickly he forgot about Rin after seeing Makoto.   _Of course I love Makoto_ , Haru tells the tiny voice in his head. It hadn't returned but Haru's guilt and shame for its momentary appearance doesn't go away. _You're the one that truly matters to me Makoto..._

  
"I know you're lying." Haru mutters in a low voice and pauses in his stride. Makoto keeps going. It's only when he was about to walk into the glass door, one he had used before, that Haru runs to his side and grabs him by the arm to redirect him to somewhere safer.

  
"Makoto." He says in a sterner voice and tightens his hold. He looks up and is surprised to see tears falling from vacant green eyes. The same ones he had promised to keep shining with happiness, ones he strangely feels responsible for the tears right now. Haru can't stop getting mad at himself as the proof of his failure to his beloved leaves streaks on the brunet's face.   
Makoto also seems surprised by the turn of events. It takes him a moment before he starts full on sobbing in his hands. Haru circles him into a hug and whispers his name over and over again.

  
They stay like that for a while before Makoto gently pushes him away and Haru wants to scream NO!, to tighten his hold but he knows somewhere in him that it's not the right thing to do.

  
Makoto shakes his head saying, "I can't Haru, I just can't. Not anymore. I thought I could but I can't."

  
"What is it Makoto?" Haru continues to wipe the tears on his face.

  
"I love you Haru. But I can't, not anymore." And Makoto runs away, leaving Haru alone with his heart breaking into pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Did that hurt? Bwahahaha 
> 
> Writing this hurt me but I like Makoharu cheat fics ( I love seeing Haru grovel). I'll heal you guys, and myself, soon. 
> 
> However, I don't condone cheating! Do not kill people emotionally like that. Irl, I hate cheating. Even whilst writing this, I questioned how possible it is to kiss someone because of a rush of emotions. But then people kill randomly for the sake of it and I've never been in a relationship, so what do I know? Maybe I'm not just that emotional... 
> 
> P.S. for the other fic I have, I'm so sorry. I don't want to quit on it, I want to finish it, therefore I will. Just not now. I had made progress and the ending was the only thing missing but guess who fell into the hands of bad fate? My file. I reformatted my phone because I locked myself out of it (stupid, I know) and the copy in my laptop got corrupted after my cousin did her magic there. So yup, have to start from scratch and inspiration hasn't come. Probably because I'm too distracted with my last year in college and the fear of the future. But I promise, I will go back to it and give it the TLC it deserves <3


End file.
